Of the Sea
by NoirAnge
Summary: Heero Yuy will soon be reaching the age of majority, at which time he will ascend the throne of Wingaria. Before such time, he must needs choose a bride. But what if there are no good choices? What if someone else has captured his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of the Sea, Chapter 1/?

Author: NoirAnge

Overall Series Rating: R

Pairings: eventual 1x2/2x1, others

Category: Multi POV / 3rd Person, AU, Fantasy

Spoilers: None

Warnings: yaoi, yuri, lemon/lime/citrus, slow burn, fantasy politics

Summary: Heero Yuy will soon be reaching the age of majority, at which time he will ascend the throne of Wingaria. Before such time, he must needs choose a bride. But what if there are no good choices? What if someone else has captured his heart?

Feedback: MUCH appreciated. Comments, constructive criticism, confusion, questions, all welcome!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Heero stood at the stern of the ship, watching the castle recede into the distance, silhouetted by the rays of the setting sun. Reds and pinks reflected off the few cotton candy clouds scudding the sky on the horizon, while above the sky was clear.

"It's not going anywhere."

Heero looked to his right, where stood his best friend and confidant. From this side, the figure's face was obscured by a fall of auburn hair.

He sighed.

"I know. But it's a two week journey, and who knows how long the visit is going to last."

"Hmm," the other replied.

There was a long pause.

"You have to choose eventually."

"I know," Heero snapped. Then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Nanashi. I shouldn't take it out on you."

The other man chuckled.

"It'll take more than that to ruffle my feathers and you know it."

Heero smiled. "I suppose so. Alright, enough of this. Let's go see which sailor has fallen in love with your sister."

Dorothy looked up from her worktable, suddenly aware of a presence at the entrance to her lair.

"Otto, Acht, go!" she commanded softly.

Carefully releasing her suction cups from the three ingredients she had been working with, Dorothy turned and ghosted in the wake of her moray eel familiars.

In her mind's eye, she saw what they saw. As soon as they rounded the last corner to the entrance, she relaxed.

Arranging her tentacles just so, she proceeded in regal, completely unconcerned fashion to greet her visitor.

"Old Man G," she said lightly, arching a delicately forked eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The merman in question was extraordinarily ugly. He had an impossibly long beak of a nose, and his hair fell around him in what looked like a mushroom (one of those surface anemone-like things) which never moved, defying any and all ocean currents.

"Haven't you heard?" he responded, with his own eyebrow tweak, barely discernible behind the fall of hair.

Dorothy waited, irritation suppressed and invisible to all but the most astute... of which he was certainly one, but no matter. She hadn't heard, and she wanted to.

"Heard what?" she replied coolly.

"Prince Yuy is on the move," he said provocatively.

Dorothy considered this juicy morsel. Now this was worth being caught unawares.

"To the Ryuusei or the Sanq Kingdom?"

"Ryuusei," he replied.

"So it's to be Mariemaia first, is it? I am in your debt. What can I do to show you my thanks?"

Catherine woke suddenly, the loud crack of thunder deafening her. The boat lurched and her hammock swung dangerously. Ears ringing, she centered herself as it pitched back and forth in counter-time to the rocking ship, then pushed herself out and landed in a roll on the curved deck of the hold. Hurrying, she ascended the ladders to the upper deck.

She was met with chaos.

The mainmast was on fire, an obvious victim of the lightning strike. She had to grab onto a nearby rope just to avoid being thrown overboard, the ship was pitching so violently.

Desperately searching, her eyes finally locked with her brother's, one totally obscured, his hair plastered across it.

Silently, they nodded to each other. For this, it was worth revealing their secret.

Taking stock of the situation, she looked next for Heero.

He was at the helm, of all places, captain nowhere to be seen, desperately trying to control the turning of the ship's wheel.

Good. He was probably the strongest person on this ship, anyway. Nanashi was making his way in that direction, hand over hand, so Heero was taken care of.

She looked for the closest member of the crew. Even she could save only one life this night.

As luck would have it, it was Raul, the poor sailor who'd been serenading her with love songs. Well and good. He deserved to live as much as any of them did.

As she made her way toward him, her eyes caught the flash of shimmering scales amongst the churning waves. She looked sharply over and there, gazing back, were two orbs of aquamarine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission.

For Duo, these were fairly routine. This one, however, had sparked his interest. He hadn't been assigned to spy on the prince of Wingaria for ages - usually his missions took him to the Sanq Kingdom, or occasionally Ryuusei. It had been years since he'd seen the prince in person.

His orders were fairly straightforward. He and Quatre were to listen and observe, collecting any and all information about the prince, his companions, the ship's crew, any bodyguards or such that the prince had, and especially, what his intentions were toward Ryuusei and the ruling Barton family.

Under no circumstances were they to be seen. His Excellency had been quite emphatic on that point. Unlike the Bartons, the rulers of the kingdoms of Wingaria and Sanq didn't know that merfolk were anything more than just folk tales. It was vital they keep it that way.

All was going according to plan until the storm blew in, suddenly and without warning. It became difficult - and dangerous - to stay close to the ship as the waves rose higher and higher, slamming against the sides with deadly force.

Then came the lightning strike. Duo had been separated from Quatre and forced to make a snap decision. It was a risk, but when Prince Heero was slammed against the rail, knocked unconscious and thrown overboard, he just reacted. He couldn't very well let the target of his mission drown, could he?

He dove deep to swim under the ship to where he'd seen the man fall. Spotting him, he swam faster, then grabbed him around the waist and hauled his dead weight toward the surface. When they broke above the waves, there had been no time to check if the man was breathing - the ship loomed dangerously close, and Duo had to dive once more to avoid the burning main mast as it crashed down above them.

Resurfacing a safe distance from the ship, Duo checked for a pulse. This was no easy task, as the waves were tossing them wildly about. Finally he felt one, weak but steady. Heero's head lolled to the side, and Duo pulled him up higher to keep his nose and mouth above the water.

It was a long and exhausting swim to shore - possibly the most difficult swim of Duo's life. When he finally hauled the prince onto the shore, he was panting from the exertion and struggling to catch his breath, sprawled in the sand alongside the prince. When at last his breathing evened out, he looked over at the human beside him.

The man's dark brown hair was wild, tangled with seaweed and sand. A huge lump was rising at the hairline along the right side of his face. Duo pulled the man's eyelids open, checking the pupils. They seemed to be alright, but he wasn't sure how similar human eyes were to those of mer. But the man was breathing, and he had a steady pulse.

Suddenly, the prince twitched, then opened Prussian blue eyes and looked right at Duo.

"Who...?" the man asked, wrinkling his brow, then coughed violently, water spewing from his mouth.

When Heero looked up again, his eyes riveted on Duo's long, indigo tail, then darted up to the webbing on his hands, and up further to his gills.

Duo's heart started pounding, a fast staccato beat. This was exactly what _wasn't_ supposed to happen.

"What are you?" the prince asked, wide-eyed.

The merman responded the only way he could. He began to sing.

Mariemaia was walking along the shore in the early morning when she found him. From a distance, she'd thought it was a pile of driftwood and seaweed, but as she drew nearer, she realized it was a person. Picking up her skirts, she ran toward the figure, kneeling in the sand at it's side.

It was a man, clearly unconscious.

"Careful, Princess! You don't know what he'll do when he wakes!" her escort warned her, arriving in her wake.

She ignored him. A closer look at the man's clothing and the insignia on his chest told her exactly who this was.

"Send for a medic," she ordered.

The escort hesitated, clearly reluctant to leave her alone.

"This is Prince Heero of Wingaria! Let it be on your head if he dies thanks to your dithering," she snapped at the man.

Still he hesitated.

"I order you to get a medic! You'll answer to the king for your disobedience! Now go!"

"Yes, your Highness," the escort choked out, a look of panic in his eyes, then dashed off toward the palace.

Mariemaia checked for a pulse to be sure the prince was still alive. As soon as she touched him, his eyes fluttered open. He blinked up at her, clearly confused.

"Prince Heero. This is not how I was expecting to meet you."

His brow furrowed as his body tensed. She could see that he had no idea who she was, and was bracing himself for she knew not what.

"I am Princess Mariemaia. You are in Ryuusei. It would seem that your ship has been wrecked, but you've made it to shore safely. I've sent for a medic to tend you."

It took him some time to process the information.

"Princess Mariemaia?" he queried, unconvinced.

She sighed.

"Yes, Princess Mariemaia. I found you unconscious on the beach, but we're close to the castle. The medic–"

Said medic chose that moment to arrive, setting his bag down and kneeling at Heero's side, then looked to Mariemaia for direction.

"For goodness sake, get on with it," she fumed, wondering at the man's competence. "He could be seriously injured!"

But as the medic commenced his examination, speaking calmly and clearly and asking the prince permission for each action, she relaxed. The healer was one who attended her grandfather. He was quite skilled, but also accustomed to following orders rather than taking initiative. Given Grandpa Dekim's penchant for punishing anyone who displeased him, it made sense.

"Please, your Highness, allow me to finish–" protested the medic.

"I'm fine," insisted the prince, grimacing as he slowly sat up. He looked around, clearly searching for something.

"Where are the others?" he asked, his voice commanding.

"I'm sorry, Prince Heero. You're the only one here," Mariemaia answered.

The look of grief that overcame his face was profound, even as he worked to suppress it.

Mariemaia grasped for something with which to comfort the man.

"It's possible they washed up elsewhere. I'll send out riders at once to search for other survivors."

The bleak look he gave her showed her how little hope he had that they would find anyone alive.

"I should be able to attend the audience too!"

Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose. It was never easy to reason with his wife. She was beautiful, with her eyes flashing and her tail swishing in temper, but he would never admit as much.

"You're right, but Treize is reluctant enough to provide us information on the surface kingdoms as it is, despite the treaty. You know he will be less forthcoming with you there. I've an obligation to the Empire to learn as much as I can about their actions and you know it! I can't change the fact that Treize dismisses you because of your age!"

Meilan glared at him, knowing he was right.

"I'll tell you everything that I learn when it's done," he placated, making a hasty exit and slamming the door in frustration, knowing the argument would continue as soon as he returned.

He made his way to the royal audience chamber, carefully composing himself. It wouldn't do to let the king see his irritation.

Arriving at the entrance, Wufei was quickly ushered in. This being an audience chamber rather than the throne room, the chair Treize resided upon wasn't quite a throne, but it was close, all elegant curves and gold leaf. The heir apparent of Khushrenada Province, his long braid trailing behind him, floated in front of the king, as did the heir to the Winner Dukedom. Wufei took his place beside them.

"Thank you for joining us, Prince Chang," Treize began. "Duo, your report please."

"Yes, sir. Prince Heero was traveling to Ryuusei to treat with the Barton family, as you know. He was accompanied by his usual companion, Nanashi, and that man's sister, Catherine Bloom, along with a few guards. None of the crew members seemed to be anything more than a regular ship's crew.

"All was going according to plan until the storm. The prince was thrown overboard and the ship was sinking. I determined it would be in our best interests that he survive. I swam him to shore, nearby the Barton's castle."

Wufei barely concealed his surprise. He'd suspected to learn something significant given Duo's clear agitation upon his return, but this was far more serious than he'd imagined.

"Duo, your first priority was not to be seen," Treize responded, displeasure clear to see. "You directly disobeyed my orders. Explain yourself," Treize commanded.

"I understand that, your Excellency," Duo replied. "But Heero was the target of the mission. We can't learn anything from a dead man. He was unconscious during the swim, and when he woke, I sang him back to sleep. He will have no recollection of the incident."

"You've never had cause to use your Siren's Song to enchant a human before," Treize mused. "Here's hoping it was sufficient. Quatre, do you have anything to add?"

"I do," Quatre responded. "Most of the crew drowned, but four survived. It would seem that Nanashi and Catherine are both part mer - once they were in the water, their gills appeared, along with webbing between the feet and fingers. They each saved one of the crew."

"Your Excellency," Wufei interjected. "This is a serious problem. Even if Duo's song worked, what if Nanashi has told Prince Heero about his origins? The two are inseparable. It's vital that we know whether he's aware of out existence."

"You're right, Prince Chang. This will require more than just covert observation. Let's see... Duo, I'm not pleased that you may have revealed yourself to Prince Heero, especially since he may know enough to realize he's being spied on. You need to get closer to him."

"How am I supposed to do that?" the braided merman queried.

"As reluctant as I am to enlist her aid, you'll have to go to the sea witch. You must become human if you are to gain the information that we need."

"Human?" Duo replied, incredulous. "But at what cost? That's an incredibly difficult spell and Dorothy is sure to make us pay dearly."

"At any cost," Treize intoned. "This is too important to quibble over price."

This, Wufei thought, was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A pair of riders found them, washed up on some unknown beach in late morning. Nanashi and Catherine had both been awake for some time, having passed out from utter exhaustion after reaching the shore. The two they had saved were still unconscious, though breathing steadily, and the siblings decided to let them be while they conferred about what to do. They had been pretty sure they were in Ryuusei, but it was hard to tell, despite the shoreline seeming familiar.

The riders confirmed as much, telling Nanashi that they had been sent by Princess Mariemaia on Prince Heero's behalf.

"He's alive? Prince Heero's alive?" Nanashi demanded.

"Yes," the man said. He hesitated, then added a belated "sir," clearly doubting whether the last applied but erring on the side of caution.

Nanashi felt a wave of tension leave him in a rush, muscles held tight suddenly relaxing. He hadn't been able to find the prince after he was thrown overboard, and had been certain his best friend had drowned.

"Good... that's good," was all he could say, a little shell-shocked.

"Where is Prince Heero?" Cathy asked, stepping up beside him.

"He's at the palace. We're to escort any survivors there," the man said, then turned to the other rider.

"Ride back to the castle and send for a coach. These people are in no condition to travel on foot. Make haste."

"Yes, sir," the other replied, then galloped off, spurring the horse with his heels.

* * *

It was several hours later when they arrived at the castle. Heero was awaiting them in the stableyard, despite obvious exhaustion.

"Nanashi," he greeted, shoulders slumping with relief when the carriage door opened. "You're alive."

"Yes," Nanashi replied, supporting Raul out of the carriage. The sailor had injured his leg before Catherine had fished him out of the wreckage. Cathy followed them out.

Henley, the royal guard Nanashi had saved, stepped down next, looking at the siblings askance and making a point to put some space between them and himself.

"Raul, let's get you to the infirmary," Heero said, eyeing the sailor's injury. He gestured to a servant who was standing in attendance. The servant bowed, then moved to take Raul's weight and led the sailor away.

"Does anyone else need a healer?" Heero asked.

"No, sir," Henley responded.

"I'm fine Heero," Cathy said. Trowa simply shook his head.

"Good. Catherine and Henley, you'll both be staying in the same wing as Nanashi and I."

The guardsman looked like he was about to object.

"There's no need for you to stay in the barracks, Henley. With so few survivors..." Heero trailed off, then shook himself.

"I want you close to me. Your room will adjoin Nanashi's. It has two beds, so Raul will join you when he's able."

"Ah, as you wish, sir," the man replied, eyes darting nervously toward Nanashi.

Heero narrowed his eyes, then gave Nanashi a pointed look. They would be discussing the guard later.

"Catherine, Henley, this maid will show you to your quarters," Heero said, gesturing again. The maid in question curtsied, murmuring "Yes, m'lord," and lead the two away.

"Nanashi, follow me," Heero ordered.

They were best friends, but Heero was still his Prince.

Nanashi followed without a word.

* * *

"Tell me what's going on," Heero told him, eyeing him searchingly. "Why is Henley suddenly scared of you? How did you all end up on the same beach while I washed up miles away?"

They were in the foyer of Heero's stateroom. The servants had been dismissed, with orders not to disturb them.

Nanashi took a deep breath. He'd kept this secret for so long... but it was time.

"Cathy and I... there's much you don't know about us. You've never pried, and for that I thank you. But now that we're here..."

Nanashi looked down.

"We're from Ryuusei. We were born in a small fishing village, south of here. Not far from where we washed up, actually. Our mother raised us. Our father, well..."

Nanashi looked up again, gazing at Heero intently.

"He wasn't human."

Heero blinked.

"What was he, then?" he asked.

"Mer," Nanashi replied, simply.

Heero's forehead creased, skeptical.

"Merfolk don't exist," he said automatically. "They're the stuff of legends, folktales," he insisted.

Nanashi shook his head.

"No, they're not."

He waited a moment, gathering his courage, then closed his eyes and _changed_.

Heero's jaw dropped.

Gills had opened up along the sides of Nanashi's neck, lined with a dusting of green scales. His pupils became vertical slits.

He held up his hand, spreading his fingers to reveal green-tinged webbing.

"Cathy and I are half mer. It's how we survived, why we were able to save Raul and Henley," he said.

He closed his eyes once more and _changed_ again. There was no trace of his otherworldly features. Heero was silent, shocked.

"What I don't understand," Nanashi continued, "is how _**you**_ survived. You were knocked unconscious when you were thrown overboard. There's no way you could have survived, unless..."

Nanashi hesitated.

"Unless?" Heero prompted, leaning forward.

"Unless someone saved you. Someone who wasn't human."

* * *

Hilde was cleaning the paintings in the north wing of the Museum of the Shore when Duo found her. She'd just finished and was taking a break to appreciate her favorite. In it, a woman with long brown hair gazed thoughtfully into a candle flame while holding a skull in her lap. Hilde had never seen real fire, since her missions usually took her to other undersea realms and she'd only visited the surface a handful of times.

"Hey, Hilde!" Duo called as he swam down the hallway. "Staring at your favorite painting again?"

"It's your favorite too," Hilde retorted. "At least, you always make a point to visit it when you deign to stop by my museum."

"Your museum? This museum belongs to the public!"

"Yeah, yeah," the mermaid replied "I'm the one who curates it though, so I say that makes it mine."

"Fair enough," Duo conceded with a grin.

"I've got a few favors to ask," he continued. Hilde raised an eyebrow in response.

"Again? Let me guess. You need me to look after Pagan while you swim off on another mission, right? That crab should really belong to me, given that I'm the one always taking care of it."

"Umm, yeah," Duo said sheepishly. "That's the first one, anyway. The second one, well… Treize is sending me on a rather unusual mission. When Quatre and I were last spying on Prince Heero, his ship sank and I ended up rescuing him. I sang to him to erase his memories, but you know how I've hardly ever used my Siren's Song… His Excellency is worried that the prince might remember me, and it's imperative that I find out whether he does.

"Treize wants me to visit Dorothy and have her turn me into a human so I can get close to him… and I'll need to be sure my singing works this time if he does remember seeing me."

"You want me to help you with your Siren's Song," Hilde said, wondering just how much time this was going to cost her.

"Exactly. You're the best Singer in the kingdom – and my best friend. I know it's a lot to ask, but this mission is important. If Prince Heero discovers that we exist…"

"I know, I know," Hilde responded, exasperated. "Of course I'll do it. But do you know if it will even work while you're human?"

Duo blinked.

"I didn't even think of that," he said, uncertainly. "But I have to try, don't I? If Wingaria discovers the truth… Bad enough that all of Ryuusei knows. But Dekim wouldn't dare let Prince Heero or the Regent of Sanq find out, Treize made sure of that."

"Regardless, we can't allow Prince Heero to know. We're only just recovering after what happened last time."

Hilde looked down. She wasn't old enough to remember the war, but she'd learned about it growing up. And her parents had survived. Duo hadn't been so lucky.

"You're right. How long do you have?" she asked.

"I leave tomorrow," Duo replied.

"Tomorrow!" Hilde exclaimed. "But that's not enough time!"

"It'll have to be. This has to be done as soon as possible. If the prince knows, we can't afford for him to tell anyone else. Luckily only a few others survived the shipwreck. If he tells his companion, I should be able to take care of him too, but beyond that it'll be impossible to contain."

"Alright Duo, we have to start now, and you probably won't be sleeping tonight."

"You're the boss," Duo said, saluting as he followed his friend out of the museum. Hilde just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," Zechs said, standing at attention in the Regent's audience chamber. Senator Darlian sat on a rather ornate wooden chair at the head of the chamber. It wasn't a throne – those had been removed when the King and Queen of Sanq had perished during the war.

"I am aware of your thoughts on the matter," Darlian replied.

"However, I cannot continue to act as Regent indefinitely. The war is well over and the danger is long past. It's time she knew the truth – time that the whole kingdom knows the truth."

"At least… please tell me you don't plan to reveal my secret as well," Zechs said tersely, careful to keep any sense of pleading from his tone. For this, he would even stoop to such theatrics if he thought they would work, but Darlian knew him better than that.

"No, Zechs, on that we agree. If Dekim were to discover that you're still alive… There's no need to antagonize him. But Relena should know. Surely you must see that?"

"No, I don't," Zechs said emphatically, making strong eye contact before he continued. He had to make Darlian see that he was right.

"Relena is an honest, open-hearted girl. How can you expect you to deal with the news that she's not only the long lost princess, but the man who's served as the captain of the royal guard these past five years is actually her brother, the missing prince? The fact that she's heir to the throne will be more than enough for her to digest in one sitting. How can you then tell her my secret, and in the next breath forbid her to tell anyone else? It's not in her to lie – she's not a devious person. Don't add that burden on top of everything else."

"I see your point," the Regent conceded, clearly unhappy about it. "As you wish then. She won't be told."

"Thank you, sir."

Zechs executed a curt bow, then swept out of the audience chamber.

"Zechs."

He drew up short just outside the chamber. Of course Lucrezia had known he was talking to Darlian. Somehow, she always knew when anything important was happening.

"Noin," he replied, raising an eyebrow in question. She wouldn't see it behind the mask, but she always seemed to pick up on what was hidden behind it anyway.

"Did he agree?"

"Not here," Zechs said, looking from side to side.

"Follow me."

Lu fell into step behind him and shadowed him back to the guard barracks. He gestured her into the outer chamber of his Captain's Quarters – his office, as it were – and she preceded him without a word. He closed the door and locked it behind them.

"So?" Lu prompted when Zechs remained quiet. "Is he going to tell her?"

"Not everything," Zechs said, dropping into the sturdy chair behind his desk.

"Define 'not everything.'"

Zechs sighed, dropping his face into his hands and absently rubbing at the white leather of his mask.

"Everything except who I am and that the lost prince is alive. She'll only know that she was raised as the Regent's daughter to protect her from Dekim's assassins –"

"They never did find out for sure _who_ sent those assassins," Lu corrected him.

"Dekim was the only one who stood to gain," Zechs snapped, waving his hand in irritation.

Lu's silence was a rebuke in itself.

"I'm sorry," Zechs said with a sigh. "I understand what he's doing, but thank goodness I talked some sense into him about my secrets. She'll have enough on her plate without me thrown into the mix, especially since she'd have to keep that part a secret herself. Darlian agrees it would be a mistake to make my existence public. The girl's never been able to keep a secret her whole life. She's just too… trusting."

"Girl?" Lu questioned. "She's almost eighteen, old enough to take the throne, to get married.

Zechs didn't reply immediately. Instead, he carefully unbuckled the straps from around his head that held his mask in place and set it on his desk.

"I know," he whispered. Lu moved around the desk to put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"But she'll always be your little sister," she said. "I understand. But _you_ must understand that she's not a child anymore. Yes, she's trusting and yes, she's naïve, but she's strong-willed too, and not afraid to stand up for what's right. She's used to being in the spotlight as the Regent's daughter – this will just intensify that public scrutiny. She'll be fine."

"And Ryuusei? Do you really think Dekim won't retaliate in any way?" Zechs pressed.

"We can't know for sure, but it would be unwise for him to do so. He's trying to marry his granddaughter to the Prince of Wingaria, our staunch ally. Our nations have always been more closely aligned than Ryuusei and Wingaria have been. Any move against us and Dekim threatens that potential union, which he has made very clear that he wants."

"You're right, of course," Zechs said with a sigh.

"I know you're worried, Zechs, but we'll be here to protect her. It's what we do."

Zechs reached up and took hold of the hand she'd rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Noin. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Quatre was worried. He was very worried. But he was doing his best to hide that, because Duo was clearly very worried as well. In fact, Quatre was doing everything he could to siphon away Duo's sharp-edged anxiety so his friend could focus on the upcoming mission. As a Wave Whisperer, Quatre had the ability to sense and influence others' emotions. It came in very handy at times like these.

"You've been studying and spying on humans for years, Duo. Of course you'll be able to fit in well enough. Besides, you're quick on the uptake. You can do this."

"I have to do this. There's no choice here," Duo responded.

"There's always a choice, Duo." When the braided merman made to object, Quatre held up his hand.

"Sometimes there are no good choices, though," he continued. "I understand why you're doing this, and I'm grateful. You know I would if I could, but his Excellency needs me here. You know I'll do what I can to help. Even when you're inland, Iria will always be able to find you when you need her to."

"I hadn't thought of that. That's… good. Very good. Alright, Quat. Time's a-wastin. Let's go see a witch about a spell."

Dorothy's lair was at the bottom of a deep trench, so they brought pieces of bioluminescent coral to light the way. Halfway down the trench, they picked up an escort. Two eels slipped and slid around each other in an intimate dance, mismatched eyes following the mermen's every kick as they followed in their wake. Quatre could feel… something… from them. They were Dorothy's. He was sure of it.

Dorothy awaited them outside the grotto, hair floating around her like a halo of pale seaweed.

"Gentlemers, I've been expecting you," she said, voice ringing like a bell. Like the bells humans used on ships to sound the alarm, Quatre thought with a barely-repressed shudder.

"Follow me."

With that she turned and swam into the darkness, followed closely by the eels, which were still twining about each other.

Quatre and Duo shared a look, then swam after her.

They emerged into a large room. Toward the back, there was a doorway leading Quatre knew not where. The walls were lined with shelf after shelf of spectacular and strange items, many of which seemed to still be alive inside their glass vials and tubes.

Dorothy turned back to face them. Two of her tentacles reached behind her to gather up her hair, tying it in an elaborate knot. Then she snapped her fingers and the eels responded at once – one twining about the proffered arm and the other around her neck like a living necklace.

"You are here for something important?"

It wasn't really a question.

"I… yes," Duo stuttered, obviously as flustered as Quatre himself was at actually meeting the fabled sea witch.

"Well, spit it out. I haven't got all day," she commanded.

"I need a spell. A spell of transformation."

"That's no small deed. What exactly do you need to become?"

"Human," Duo said firmly, showing no more trace of the trepidation Quatre could sense emanating from him.

"Is that so?" the witch crooned. "What are you willing to pay for that?"

"Name your price."

She looked genuinely surprised.

"Name my price? This just gets better and better. In that case, your price will be two-fold. First, your voice–"

"My voice? But–!" Duo interjected.

Dorothy held up a finger.

"Don't interrupt. It's rude. First, your voice. Second, well, that cost is not mine to collect. Old man!" she called.

From the doorway in the back emerged a strange – but clearly old – merman. His hair… there was something wrong about his hair.

The man gave a sinister smile.

"The heir," he began, eyeing Duo up and down. "How very fortuitous. I'll be exacting the remainder of the price."

They waited.

"And what would that be?" Duo asked, finally.

"All in good time. When I have need, I will call on you, and you will do as I say."

"It's too much, Duo," Quatre warned.

"Any price, he said, Quatre," Duo whispered under his breath. "I have to fix this."

"But what about your voice?" Quatre insisted.

"His voice?" Dorothy interrupted, her own echoing through the water. She laughed.

"He'll have his looks, his pretty face. And that body…" she trailed off, unabashedly looking Duo up and down like she was surveying a fillet of fish at the market.

"Did you know that the vast majority of communication occurs through body language? Surely, an accomplished spy–" Quatre started. She knew Duo was a spy? "–like yourself can adapt to such a small obstacle as not having your voice. And besides, you'll be able to use it anytime you like."

"I will?" Duo asked, confused.

"Of course! But doing so will break the spell, so I advise you only do it when you have access to water."

"So I can't speak, and I have to do some… some favor for… who are you again?" Duo asked, turning to the old mer at Dorothy's side.

"Most know me as Old Man G. You may call me that."

"If I'm on shore, how will you be able to tell me what you want?" Duo asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know."

Quatre didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Dorothy was a blur to him, which was to be expected. A sea witch as strong as she could block a Wave Whisperer out anytime. But he felt absolutely nothing from this Old Man G. It was as if the merman didn't even exist.

"I'll know," Duo stated, anger beginning to rise to the surface. Quatre carefully began to draw that anger away from the braided mer, being sure to pass it through and then out of himself rather than letting it linger.

"Yes," was all the strange merman said.

"We've named our price," Dorothy said, apparently occupied with petting her eels, which were now slithering and dancing amidst her arms and a few of her tentacles.

She looked up, eyes piercing into Duo, then Quatre.

"Will you meet it, or are you just wasting our time?"

Quatre looked at his friend. Duo swallowed, then straightened his spine.

"I'll meet it. Tell me what to do."

Heero walked along the beach, lost in thought. This was where Nanashi and the others had come ashore. Ostensibly, the two of them were searching for other survivors. In reality, they both knew there weren't any, unless there were other half mer amongst the crew and passengers on their ship. Heero highly doubted it. Which was why he was too shocked to react when the next wave that came crashing in deposited a body at his feet.

Nanashi suffered no such impairment. He immediately knelt down next to the man. It was undoubtedly a man, given the complete lack of clothing. Grabbing him under the shoulders, Nanashi hauled him back from the crashing surf, then leaned down and put his ear to the man's mouth.

"No breathing, but maybe..." Nanashi placed two fingers on the side of the man's neck.

"He has a pulse," he said, and Heero let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

Nanashi didn't hesitate. He plugged the man's nose and, leaning down, breathed slowly into his mouth. He paused and, when nothing happened, repeated the process. This happened several times, with Trowa checking his pulse again, and Heero was starting to lose hope when the man began to cough.

Nanashi quickly rolled him onto his left side and held him there as he coughed and sputtered, a surprising amount of water spewing from his mouth.

Now that he was on his side, Heero noted a long chestnut a long chestnut braid trailing down his back. Interesting. Heero definitely didn't remember any of the crew or guards from the ship having hair that long.

He knelt down in front of the man, far enough back so as not to crowd him.

"Are you alright?" he asked after the coughing had finally subsided.

The man looked at him, then nodded and started to push himself up from the sand.

"I'm Heero. Who are you? Is there any way we can help you?"

The man opened his mouth as if to reply, then closed it with a click. He brought his hand up to his throat and shook his head.

"You can't speak?" Heero asked, surprised.

He shook his head again.

Heero looked at him more closely, wondering what to do. He looked somehow... familiar?

Heero's thoughts were interrupted as Nanashi held his jacket out to the braided man.

"This should help warm you up," Nanashi said, then turned to Heero. "We need to get him back to the castle, get him warm and dry. After nearly drowning, he's in danger of catching pneumonia."

"Of course," Heero replied, kicking himself for not thinking of that on his own.

They bundled him into the carriage, finding a blanket under the seat to both warm him and afford him some privacy.

Heero was at a loss. Who was he? Where did he come from? How could they figure any of this out if the man couldn't speak?

Nanashi cleared his throat.

"If I may... what do we call you?" he said, addressing the stranger. "How do we find out your name?"

The man thought about it for a minute, cocking his head in contemplation. Then he brightened, obviously having an idea, and the smile that lit his face left Heero completely stunned.

This man was absolutely gorgeous.

The stranger held up to fingers, bringing Heero out of his daze.

"Two?" Heero asked uncertainly, brow furrowing.

The man shook his head, then shook his hand, fingers still up, as if to emphasize it.

"Pair?" Trowa ventured.

He shook his head again, frowning. Next, he held up both hands, one pointed straight up, the other curved and connecting to the first at top and bottom.

"D? The letter D?" Heero queried.

The man nodded encouragingly, then made the "two" gesture again, alternating between that and the D.

"Two, D... two, D... Duo? Your name is Duo?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically, giving them a thumbs up.

Duo. What a strange name.

"Alright Duo. We're headed back to the castle in the city of Ryuusei. We'll get you some clothes, and a place to rest. Then we can see about getting you home safely."

Duo looked momentarily alarmed, then seemed to school his features. He bowed his head and nodded, as if in gratitude, then smiled at Heero again.

Once again, Heero was taken aback. He'd never before seen a smile so transform someone's face. Something niggled at the back of his mind, as if he were forgetting something important. For the life of him, he couldn't think of what it


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note** : My apologies for how long it's taking between chapters. Life has been fairly crazy, unfortunately. To everyone who's still with me on this, THANK YOU. Also, just a reminder: In the series, Trowa Barton was originally the name of Dekim Barton's son, until he was killed and the pilot Trowa Barton (previously Nanashi) took over his identity and place as a Gundam pilot. In this chapter, you'll see why I'm using the name Nanashi for the pilot Trowa.

* * *

Dorothy was a clever one, that was for certain. But then, Treize had known that before he sent Duo on this mission. He just hadn't expected her to exact _his voice_ as a price. And Old Man G? His involvement was troubling indeed.

Treize just couldn't be sure what she was playing at. Was this just an attempt to thwart his objectives? Or was it spite? But no, that couldn't be. What could she possibly gain from the humans rediscovering the truth about the mer? Of all the mer who had survived the war, she had arguably lost the most.

"I still believe Hilde should have gone in Duo's place, your Excellency."

This from Une, his Master of the Guard, snapping him back from his musings.

"His inexperience with Singing is what got him into this mess in the first place," Une continued. "We should have sent someone more skilled, and she's the best."

"We've been over this, Captain Une. Hilde's knowledge of human culture and behavior is restricted to what can be learned at that museum she dotes over. Without firsthand experience, she would never be able to pass herself off as a normal human."

"And Duo will, with his inability to speak? Which he never should have agreed to! How can he fulfill the mission if he can't Sing?"

"Dorothy would have exacted the same price from Hilde, so she'd have faced the same difficulty. And the solution is simple, really. If Heero does know the truth, all Duo must do is lure him to a beach or river bank. If he Sings to the Prince there, he'll be able to escape once the spell is broken."

"As you say, your Excellency," Une conceded, bowing her head slightly. Then, after a pause, "What do you plan to do about Old Man G?"

"There's nothing can be done until we know the task he's setting. For now, we watch and wait. Quatre and Iria will act as Duo's points of contact. As it is, we know that Prince Heero and his companion have taken Duo back to the castle, and from what Iria has observed, he's to be lodged in the same wing as they are. Thus far, the circumstances are ideal."

"I dislike having our only line of communication depending on a seagull. They may live near the sea and depend on the ocean's bounty for their sustenance, but they are also creatures of the land. Can she truly be trusted?"

Treize pursed his lips. He didn't like it either, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"She's bonded to Quatre, and his bond with her is stronger than that with any other of his creatures. He refers to Iria as his sister, for Tritus's sake. If not her, then there is no other we can trust. Or do you suspect _him_ of disloyalty?"

"Archduke Winner is your rival for the throne. Everyone knows he'll do anything short of violence to overthrow you. What's to say he's not employing his son to those ends?"

Treize smiled.

"My lady, what you say about Zayeed is true. What you forget is Quatre's devotion to the heir. Have you not observed him when he's with Duo? They are best friends, certainly, and I've oft wondered if perhaps there isn't more there besides. Quatre will do nothing to jeopardize Duo's safety."

"As you say, your Excellency."

* * *

Dekim was a patient man. He knew this about himself, and prided himself in it. It was to this quality he credited much of his success as a ruler. Decisions made in haste had too many unforeseen - and usually negative - outcomes. Impatience was the provenance of fools, and Dekim did not suffer fools gladly.

His son was a fool, and though he would never admit it to another living soul, he hated his son too. Blonde haired, blue eyed and by all accounts handsome, the man's rakish good looks and natural charisma did little to make up for his love of strong drink and idle pursuits, at least in his father's mind.

"Why do you insist that _I_ be the one to convince Prince Heero that he should marry Mariemaia?" Trowa demanded. "Can't you just tell him that you'll affect an embargo on Wingarian steel if he doesn't? It would ruin them! Let's just be done with this. He's been here for ages and I'm sick of entertaining him. He's boring as hell and I have better things to do with my time!"

Dekim narrowed his eyes at his son and waited. It was enough. Trowa closed his mouth rather than continue on with his pointless ranting. He was clearly frustrated, but Dekim had long since instilled in Trowa a healthy respect for his father's wrath. Likely, Dekim's belt featured in some of his earliest memories.

"You will do as I say, Trowa, because I say it. Yes, we could force the issue, but that would make Heero liable to impose tariffs or embargoes on our own trade goods, and probably to favor the Sanq Kingdom in future trade negotiations even more than he already does. It's to our benefit that he agree to this marriage without coercion. Mariemaia is doing her part, though you and I both know that the last thing she wants is to marry a _man_. It's time you did yours."

"Yes, Father. Of course," Trowa said, clearly unhappy, but ceding control to his father and King as he very well should.

"That's settled then. Now, he'll be seated across from you at the banquet tonight, as if he were my left hand man and you my right. Mariemaia will be on his other side, of course. You are to discuss with Mariemaia happy memories from her childhood that will portray her, and you, in the very best light."

Trowa looked very confused.

"What happy memories? She never liked me, refused to call me Uncle, and always managed to escape from any official activity she was supposed to be present for, running off to play in the forest or on the beach!"

"Mariemaia will tell you what these supposed memories are. These won't be true stories, of course, just ones that present Mariemaia as a dutiful and well behaved niece of proper breeding, and you as the affectionate and beloved uncle. We want Heero to believe that we are a happy family, that Mariemaia will make a good queen, and that you're not a complete asshole, though by your behavior since his arrival that last part might be a hard sell. She and I have discussed this at length."

"Alright, fine," Trowa said petulantly. How any self-respecting man of forty-two years could possibly allow himself to appear petulant, Dekim didn't know, but he let it pass. Trowa would do as he was ordered, if for no other reason than the prospect of shipping his niece across the ocean and out of his life.

Dekim looked over to Jetzen, his chief advisor, who had stood silently by throughout the exchange.

"Jetzen, send for Mariemaia. She and Dekim are to confer in the Green room."

"Very good, sir," Jetzen replied, then left promptly on his errand.

* * *

Meilan easily dodged Hilde's tail, ducking under the flip and countering with a left-hand jab to the other mermaid's exposed back. Hilde pivoted, countering with a one-two punch that Meilan blocked effortlessly.

Hilde was a good fighter, well trained and more than capable, but she was no match for the Champion of the Shenlong Empire. Meilan had held that title for three years running, much to Wufei's fury. The man just couldn't tolerate coming in second place, to a _woman_ no less.

Still, Meilan reflected as she dodged another tail flip, she enjoyed their sparring sessions. And they were well worth it, since Hilde helped her improve her Singing in exchange.

But Singing lessons weren't what Meilan was after this time. She needed to know more about Duo's mission to the surface. Wufei hadn't been included in any of the briefings since it began, and Quatre had been tight-lipped about his involvement. That meant it was her turn to seek out information.

Hilde finally tapped out when Meilan got her into an armlock she couldn't escape. Meilan released her, and couldn't help but return the wide grin the other mermaid aimed her way.

"Maybe someday I'll finally beat you," Hilde said good naturedly.

"Keep practicing and it won't be long before you do."

"Pff, yeah right. A girl can dream though, right?"

Meilan smiled, deciding not to correct her. Hilde was right – it was highly unlikely that she would ever best Meilan.

"You've improved markedly this past month. At the least, you'll be able to give Quatre and Wufei a run for their money."

"Wouldn't that be grand? Showing them up in something other than Singing? Speaking of, did you want to work on that today?"

"Actually, I was hoping..." Meilan hesitated. How to put this without seeming too pushy?

"Let me guess? You're wondering about Duo?"

Meilan blinked. She hadn't thought her intentions were so transparent.

"To be honest, I am too," Hilde confided. "I'm not typically included in briefings related to the surface, and I've been too busy teaching to ask Quatre about it."

Meilan pursed her lips, then relaxed them as soon as she realized what she was doing. No need to let Hilde know just how frustrated she was.

"Tell you what. When I get the chance, I'll talk to him. I can't promise it'll be right away, but when I do, I'll let you know what I can."

"I appreciate that," Meilan said, tamping down on her sense of triumph. The last thing she wanted was for Hilde to realize just how vital this information was to her.

"You understand I won't be able to tell you everything?"

"Of course. Thank you."

Now, all Meilan had to do was wait. Patience was hardly her strong suit, but for this, it was worth it.

~tbc


	6. Chapter 6

At long last! I was experiencing some crazy writer's block, hence not updating since last May. Eep! I'm definitely planning to update again without that much of a delay. Here's hoping.

Reminders: pilot Trowa is known as Nanashi in this fic, because the original Trowa Barton (son of Dekim) is still alive. Heero is the prince of Wingaria, under pressure to get married once he becomes king when he reaches his majority ( which is soon). He, Nanashi, and Catherine are visiting Ryuusei, the kingdom that Dekim rules. Duo has joined them as a spy for the undersea kingdom of Khushrenada Provence, to make sure that Heero doesn't remember Duo saving him. However, Heero DOES know that merfolk exist, because Trowa is half mer and told him all about it. When Duo went to Dorothy for the spell to turn him human, her price was that he give up his voice, but Old Man G also exacted a price, that he said he would tell Duo at a later date. We still don't know what that is. Relena was raised by Senator Darlian, the Regent of the Sanq Kingdom ever since the Peacecrafts died. She did not know she was adopted or who she really was.

Annnd that's about it. For those of you actually still reading this, thank you SO MUCH for your patience. It means the world to me. Content warnings for this chapter: mentions of abuse. Oh, and this is unbeta'd, so forgive the mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Duo was learning so much, it boggled his mind.

Khushrenada Provence was renowned amongst the undersea kingdoms for its intelligence gathering, among other things, and he was proud of that. Deservedly so, since it was his skills at espionage that had been the deciding factor in being selected as the heir.

Gathering intelligence on humans was always a bigger challenge than on other mers, of course. Restricted to the water, there was only so much they could overhear, only very few spaces they could spy on. Sure, there were some half mer that were willing to help them, but their existence was so precarious to begin with that few were willing to take the risks. Quatre's connection to Iria helped, too, of course, but the effort required to maintain that connection meant it had to be used sparingly. Given how often he'd glimpsed her since arriving at the palace, he was honestly a bit worried about the strain it was putting on his best friend.

But now, well, not only were Duo's movements no longer restricted by the water, he had access not only to Heero and Nanashi but the Barton family as well.

They had known that Heero was looking for a bride, and that Mariemaia was one of the two frontrunners - the other being Relena Darlian. What they hadn't known, however, was how very, very reluctant both Heero and Mariemaia were on the matter. Sure, they both said all the right things, showed the proper courtesies and etiquette, but it was glaringly obvious to Duo that if Heero chose Mariemaia, they would both be miserable. A formidable team, yes, but miserable.

And for some reason, Duo found himself hoping against hope that Heero would choose someone else. To be fair, the mer kingdoms were in agreement that an alliance between Wingaria and the Sanq Kingdom would be more advantageous for _them_ \- anything to prevent the chance that Dekim would break faith and allow the secret of the merfolk's existence to get out - so Duo already had incentive to want a different bride for Heero. But now? Now he wanted it not just for the sake of merkind, but for Heero's sake as well.

Because not only did Duo have access to the interplay amongst all the players here, he was getting to know Heero Yuy the person, not just Heero Yuy the Prince.

Everyone knew that Prince Heero would be a strong ruler. He was level headed and clearly cared about his people, and by all accounts was happy to accept guidance from the Crown Regent, a distant uncle everyone referred to simply as Jay.

But now? Now Duo also knew that he was kind. Kind, and patient. So patient with the communication barrier between Duo and everyone else. Kind, and genuinely concerned about what had happened to Duo - what he thought had happened to Duo - and so clearly wanting to help. Duo honestly felt like he was taking advantage of the man with all his dissembling.

As much as it was absolutely necessary, the dishonesty inherent in this mission was killing him. A long time ago, he'd made a promise never to lie. Not being able to talk made this possible technically speaking, but Duo knew in his heart that all this deception was just as bad as speaking a lie. And soon... Well, soon he'd be lying outright.

"Like this," Nanashi said as he repeated the gesture.

"I'm hungry," Heero recited as he imitated his companion.

Duo did as well, badly. He was doing his best to pretend that learning this sign language was difficult for him, to delay the inevitable need to lie to them about where he came from.

First they'd brought him a pen and paper. He'd liked at them, somewhat befuddled, then shook his head when they asked if he could write. His first lie.

Now Nanashi and Catherine were teaching him sign language. In fact, whenever either of them spoke to them, they also signed what they were saying, and he was picking it up pretty quickly. Not that he let anyone know.

And Heero was joining in on the lessons when he could so that he wouldn't need them to translate when speaking with Duo. Because apparently, being able to speak with him was important to the Prince.

"That's better," Nanashi said encouragingly after they'd made some additional attempts. "Now try this one. I'm thirsty." Again, Heero and Duo imitated the gesture, and again, Duo did it poorly.

Nanashi, it turned out, was patient too. Very patient.

"Watch me again," he instructed as he moved his hands more slowly. ["I'm thirsty."]

Duo did it again, making it recognizable this time, and Nanashi nodded his approval.

"That's enough for today, I think. Heero, it's time you started getting ready for the hunt, isn't it?"

Heero sighed. "I suppose you're right. But you need to get ready as well. Prince Trowa will be bringing his tenure, so I want you and Catherine with me." He turned to Duo. "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Duo hesitated. He could miss out on crucial information if he weren't privy to the princes' conversations during the hunt, but… horses were very large. And he hadn't seen them ridden enough times to be confident he could fake it. He shook his head.

"Hmm." Heero's bros creased in that way they did when something was bothering him. "We'll have to fix that soon. I suppose you won't be able to come. Will you be alright on your own?"

["Yes."] Duo signed, nodding.

"Alright, if you're sure. We should be back by midafternoon." With that, the two of them took their leave, and Duo was left to plan his next move.

* * *

It was with reluctance that Old Man G swam his way towards Dorothy's lair. He had debated the necessity of this with himself at length, but finally conceded that he did, indeed, need her help. Well, more like access to her wall-sized mirror. The small one he owned just wasn't sufficient for keeping track of Duo's activities, and of course what was happening in Sanq. It was crucial that he keep abreast of the events in both locations.

The eels were lurking at the entrance to the lair, of course, one eye of each glowing in that off-putting way that meant Dorothy was watching, seeing what they saw. They let him pass, but slithered along behind him as he swam inside. No matter. He had nothing to fear from them, dangerous as they were. Though of course Dorothy knew that. Who knows why she had summoned them in his wake.

"Old Man G, what a pleasure," she greeted him when he reached the main room. "I wasn't expecting you."

How best to respond to this opening gambit? He and Dorothy had something of an understanding, which only made sense given their history. But the war was a long time ago, and neither of them liked to think back to that time, each for their own reasons. He knew hers, but he was fairly certain she didn't know his _whole_ story. But it was impossible to tell with her. It always was.

"A visit was long overdue, don't you think? What with this business with Duo and Prince Heero. We do have a stake in his endeavors, do we not?"

"We do," she agreed. "Can I offer you some refreshments? Some fresh roe perhaps? I have both salmon and tuna. Or some wakame salad?"

"Salmon roe, if you please. I haven't had it in some time."

"Of course." Dorothy turned to her work desk and opened a glass jar filled with the small, orange fish eggs, then spooned some into a bowl. She offered it to him with a smile. All the while, her eels were threading themselves amongst her tentacles disconcertingly. "Now, why did you really come here?"

The merman pursed his lips, annoyed at how perceptive she was, though not surprised. This was Dorothy, after all.

"Your mirror," he said simply.

"Of course," she said, smirking. "Yours is much smaller, is it not? Very well. But what do I get in return? You can't get something for nothing, you know."

G thought for a moment. He'd been hoping she wouldn't demand anything in exchange, but it wasn't unexpected.

"Obsidian. I've recently acquired some and I imagine you could use it for some of your spells."

Dorothy smiled like the cat who got the cream. "I certainly could. Bring what you have once you're done so we can haggle over quantity."

"You have my word. May I begin?"

"Yes. Follow me."

Dorothy's lair was a series of caves and passages that was labyrinthine in nature, so while G had used the mirror in the past, he needed her guidance. Probably she had planned it that way. They swam through large caves and tiny passages alike, making turns seemingly at random. How she managed to fit the mirror through them was a mystery.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. Along the wall stood an enormous mirror, framed in silver intricately worked into whorls and spirals.

G stopped, waiting for Dorothy to leave.

"You can start any time, you know," she said.

Of course she wasn't going to leave. He sighed inwardly. He needed this too much to argue with her.

He closed his eyes, centering himself mentally. Opening them again, he began to move his hands in an intricate dance, moving around a central point just in front of his chest. Slowly, a light began to glow, getting brighter and brighter. When it reached the appropriate size, he sent it toward the mirror, where it spread out to cover the whole of it, sinking in slowly.

"Relena Peacecraft," he instructed.

* * *

Relena was nervous as she approached her friend Sylvia's house. What would she say? What would she think of her, now that everything had changed?

She tamped down her anxiety as she came to the door and rang the doorbell. Sylvia was her best friend. She'd understand, at least as much as anyone could.

The door opened to reveal a young woman with blonde hair held back from her face with two elegant hair clips. Sylvia beamed at her and opened her arms for a hug. "Relena! It's so good to see you."

Relena couldn't help but smile in return. She hugged her friend tightly, then loosened her grip as Sylvia's arm flinched away.

"Again?" Relena asked as she stepped back, her heart aching for her friend.

Sylvia hung her head. "It's not that bad this time. He just grabbed my arm. Nothing's broken."

Relena pursed her lips. There was nothing to say that she hadn't already said, except to offer her sympathy.

"If you need some space and want to stay for a night, my door is always open," she offered, already knowing the answer.

"Thank you, but no. I'll be ok. Hd feels really badly about it; he even sent me flowers and chocolates."

"Alright, as long as you're sure."

"I am,"Sylvia said, with a smile they both knew was fake. "But you said you had news. What's going on?"

"Well," Relena began, not even sure where to start. She was still reeling from the revelations herself. "There's going to be an announcement soon, and a ceremony I think. I want you to know before then and… I need someone to talk to. Oh, Sylvia, I'm so overwhelmed." Tears started to well up and she blinked furiously, clenching her fists in an attempt to staunch the flow. Even so, a few tears escaped.

"What is it, Relena?" her friend asked, gently taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"It's just… Father isn't my real father! I'm adopted! And that's not even the biggest part. My real name is Relena Peacecraft!"

Sylvia's eyes opened wide in shock. "You mean…" she trailed off, too stunned to finish.

"Yes. I'm the lost princess. The one everyone thought was dead. When I turn 18, I'm going to be Queen! That's only a few months away! I just… They lied to me my whole life. My real parents are dead, and I have a brother who probably is too. Sylvia, what am I supposed to _do_?"

It took a moment for her friend to reply.

"What is there you can do? It sounds like you don't have much choice in the matter." She looked down. "Sometimes we aren't given a choice. Sometimes we just have to accept what life gives us."

Relena took a deep breath, no longer on the verge of tears. That comment hadn't been about her situation, not really. Sylvia was in arranged marriage to the grandson of Duke Dermail, Trant. He and her own grandfather, Duke Noventa, had been political rivals for years, and the marriage was intended to smooth things over between the families. As far as Relena was concerned, the families could go hang. Nobody deserved to be married to a monster like Trant.

Sylvia was wrong, at least about her own situation. But for Relena… maybe there was a grain of truth there. These revelations were about who she _was_ , her very identity. Accepting the truth was her only choice. As for becoming Queen, well, she'd already planned on following in Father's footsteps - should she still call him Father? - as a senator, possibly becoming Regent after him. Was this so very different?

"Relena?" Sylvia asked, sharking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry about that, I just got caught up in thinking. I do have to accept it, you're right about that. I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations, is all."

"You'll do just fine, Relena. I believe in you. And you've always excelled under pressure. Things will be okay, you'll see."

"Thank you, Sylvia. Thank you," Relena said, not at all sure that her friend was right.

* * *

In the tv show, Trant and Dekim are not related. I decided to make them that way because of, well, reasons. Time will tell.

Comments? Kudos? Comments and kudos give me life and make it much easier for me to motivate myself to keep working on this. Thank you so, so much for reading, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
